The Perfect Christmas Gift
by Miss-Gamer-Artist
Summary: It's almost Christmas time and both the Professor and Emmy are having trouble finding gifts for each other. While Emmy suddently finds the right gift, the Professor is struggling a little more than expected. Will this be a prefect christmas or will one of them mess up and cause a disaster?


**Oh my gosh, I haven't written ANYTHING in a long time. Blame school of course. I've been so busy lately. Luckily, I'm on Winter Break, so I'm going to take advantage and update my stories, but for now, enjoy this little story. Oh, and just to let you know, this story will be about 3 chapters long.**

Dozens and dozens of people walked around London streets. A cold chilly wind made some shudder, but not all. Between the crowds of people was one person.

A woman to be exact.

Her boots slipped slightly on the frozen ground. Her steps blended by others. Her hands swayed slightly as she walked down the crowded street. Her yellow matching scarf got blown around with the wind. It was cold that day, very cold. Not to mention busy. Christmas was coming and everyone of London was rushing to stores to buy gifts.

And that's what Emmy was doing that day.

Emmy kept walking down the street and glanced at all of the shops. Each said the same thing; SALE! Emmy sighed. This year, she was hoping to get the professor something really nice. She already had bought everyone else's gift except for the professor. She wanted to get something that he would really like. No matter home much she thought, she couldn't think of anything that good. Emmy walked around the corner only to find one of her old friends yapping away.

"STOP THIS INSTANT!" yelled Inspector Grosky. He ran around the street, chasing a criminal who had just robbed a clothing store. The 6-foot tall criminal ran faster and faster, the bag on his hand swaying. Emmy smiled. She loved seeing how the inspector couldn't always catch a criminal. "STOP NOW!" the inspector yelled once again. The chase had lasted for quite a while now and Emmy was starting to get tired of seeing this. She stepped forward into the scene and got near the criminal. Without a word, Emmy kicked the criminal right in the stomach. The criminal gasped for air. In a matter of seconds, he tumbled down and dropped the bag of robbed clothing. "STOP THIS- oh." The inspector's voice lowered when he realized what had happened. "Thank you, Emmy." he said quietly. "You're welcome." said Emmy with a smile. She walked off before the inspector got a chance to say anything else.

The rest of the day went ok for Emmy. No store had anything she liked for the professor. She sighed. All Emmy wanted was to get something simple. How hard was that?! Apparently, it was very difficult. Suddenly, Emmy stumbled as she came to a stop. Something had caught her attention. She turned to face a frosty looking window that belonged to a rather old looking shop. Through the window, one can see scarves everywhere. Emmy looked at her own scarf for a second before glancing back inside. Something inside of Emmy told her to go inside and look around to see what she could find.

So she did.

Emmy walked into the shop and peered around. She smiled when she felt warmth hit her. The shop had a heater. Looking around, she spotted an old woman at the counter helping a costumer. Right when the customer left, Emmy stepped forward. "Excuse me." She said in a quiet voice. The old woman smiled brightly and spoke is a gentle voice. "Well, hello there. Welcome to my shop! How may I help you, young lady?" It took Emmy a moment to respond. "I'm here to buy a scarf, a dark brown one, long, with a personalized name stitched on it." "My, my. You already know what you're getting." The old woman smiled and walked around the dusty old counter to a metal rack with scarves. "Here we go, a good one." said the old woman. Emmy smiled at a beautiful Brown scarf that was picked out by the old woman. "Now, my dear, what would you like it to say?" Emmy reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. She carefully unfolded it and made sure the paper did not get wrinkled. On the piece of paper was the professor's famous stamp; a top hat with that royal _L_. The old woman smiled. "What a beautiful signature, don't worry my dear, I'll stitch it on in no time!" Before Emmy could say something, the old woman rushed over to her sewing machine and started it up. The poor sewing machine spat out dust when the old woman started it up. She inserted a golden thread to use and started sewing in the design on the edge of the scarf. Emmy's eyes widened. She couldn't believe how fast the old woman was at sewing. In less than 5 minutes, the design was done.

Emmy smiled. "Thank you so much." "Oh, it was nothing, my dear. Come over to the counter so you can pay." The old woman led Emmy to the counter where she paid and waved goodbye as Emmy left the shop. Emmy was happy now for she had just bought a good gift for the Professor.

Now it was the professor's turn to get Emmy a gift.

**And what do you think? I've been trying to practice my writing with detail. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. Next one will be put up soon. Oh, and if you have a chance, leave a review. Thank you!**


End file.
